1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device comprising an insulating substrate, a plurality of stationary contacts fixedly formed on the insulating substrate, and a plurality of movable contacts capable of moving along a surface of the insulating substrate for independently contacting with and separating from the stationary contacts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In such a prior art switch device, movable contacts capable of being independently brought into and out of contact with stationary contacts are disposed independently relative to the stationary contacts.
With such a construction as in the prior art, however, in mounting pluralities of the movable and stationary contacts, it is necessary to position the movable and stationary contacts a plurality of times during assembling and hence, the assembling efficiency is not excellent.